Rules
These are the rules for having class with Yatalu. The reason of these rules is that I like doing this but teaching takes a lot of energy, so I'd like my "classes" to be taken seriously. Thanks for understanding! Rules ;1. Be in time! Preferably 5-10m on beforehand online so you can prepare Not coming on beforehand is no problem, and neither is coming 2 minutes late. But, if it's 10 minutes after starting time and you're still not there, class is cancelled. I'm not going to wait for you the entire time! If you come late over 10 minutes twice in a row, your class receives 1 fault (see below). ;2. If you can't come, please give a notice (preferably 1 day) on beforehand It's fine if sometimes you can't come or aren't able to tell me in time. But, if you often give last-minute or no notices, it will be difficult for me to always spend time to teach you. If you warn me more than 24h in advance, I am willing to reschedule a class. If you warn me less than 24h in advance, leaving your class empty, your class is cancelled that week. If you warn me last-minute or not at all, your class receives 1 fault (see below). A class of more than 1 person will be taught if at least 1 person is present. The other students can read in their class schedule what was taught, and catch up independently. ;3. Do your assignments & study the content :a. Tasks: hand in 1 day (24h) on beforehand so I can correct them If you don't hand in your tasks, of course you won't have feedback and you will not know if you're doing good or not. (Also because not having time to do tasks may mean that my pace is too fast for you.) :b. Content: it's okay if you're too busy to study, but please let me know If you slow down the class or clearly don't study your vocabulary or grammar, I may insert surprise tests (GASP) ! ;4. Pay attention while in class During class, it is expected that you pay attention to the class content. The class only takes 1h, so let people know that you are unavailable and finish any conversations by the time class will start. Class time does not serve for: * Preparing for class: taking books/notes, printing or setting up your computer should all be done on beforehand; * Gaming, looking up anime or funny images, YouTube and other things not part of the curriculum; * Conversations unrelated to the subject matter: if you are reminded of something, note it down and ask it after. Real life matters may interfere with class time, but please let Yatalu know why you're gone (i.e. that it is for real life reasons) and for how long (i.e. a couple of minutes, or if you won't return). Class dissolution A class will be dissolved (= I'll stop teaching) if the class is at its maximum of faults. The maximum of faults is 1, with an additional 2 for every student: 3 faults for a class of 1 student, 5 faults for a class of 2 students, 7 for a class of 3, and so on. The following all count as 1 fault: # Coming over 10 minutes late twice (2 times) in a row # Being absent once (1 time) without warning in advance # Not handing in homework timely twice (2 times) in a row # Chatting with others, gaming, etc. You can redeem 1 fault by: # Being present and in time once There will be no extra chances or removal of faults by kindly asking the teacher. Once your class reaches its maximum of faults, it will be resolved. After your class is resolved, you may ask to reinstate it after a full month has passed. Then, the fault system restarts from scratch. Final note I do this for fun and in my free time. If you at any point don't enjoy classes, have other priorities or for some reason can't bring up coming to class anymore, please be so respectful to let me know and we can cancel our classes together. That way, we will part ways fair and square as friends, and I will not have wasted any time and patience. Thanks for understanding! Kategorie:Organization